snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mad Hatter
Name: The Hatter -- "Mad Hatter" -- Inmate No. 284-10/6 Age: '''Says he's exactly "10/6 of a year old", but his true age can't be determined as his body is never seen '''Gender: '''Male '''Type: '''Mostly Human '''Appearance: '''Stands at exactly four feet in height. His hat puts him in at an even five feet. The tall tophat has a band of white at the base with a card sticking out at an angle. The number "10/6" is all that's on the card. His entire head is completely blocked from view. It's possible sometimes that he'll lift his head and you could spot the twin eyes that shine forth from the shadows under his hat. But most often you'll only see that wicked smile. The smile... Hatter's mouth is wide, absurdly so. His teeth are, likewise, quite large. They sometimes change and shift between various stages of decay. At some points, they'll merely be green and yellow. Other times his teeth will be chipped and jagged with mold on the gums -- even so bad as his mouth drips blood from the holes in his mouth. The Hatter's attire is a shot at decorative and mannerly. His overcoat is a bright blue, with only two buttons fastened that conceal his round and short torso, with a collar that is very tall and helps hide his head. The coat hangs down and curves out with two tails. His pants are much more a sense of decoration and a statement than merely fashion or style. The long pants curve down into wide bellbottoms. Its color is hard to describe as it is checkered. Squares of black, white, pink, green, red, blue; every color of the rainbow and then some is on his pants. The brown shoes on his feet start out of normal size, then bulge largely at the toes. They resemble clown shoes with their shape, but are made similar to dress shoes. His hands are always concealed by his two gloves. Just as with every other inch of his body, not one bit of skin is ever shown. His coat sleeves are very large at the wrists, similar to the ankles of his pants. This gives him space to cover the gloves easily if needed. The smooth material is almost too soft and perfect. No way to tell what it's made from. The gloves are pure white and cover his strange, long fingers rather well. Lastly is The Hatter's cane. The cane is rather simply designed, despite being capable of various tasks. The top is adorned by a lovely, white diamond that always shines a partial bit of light -- even at night. The long shaft is completely black until the bottom tip, which is covered by a gold cap. '''Personality: '''Outwardly gentle and eerily calm. Nothing, not even Death can shake up this man. His mouth is always smiling to express his friendly demeanor. He further adds to the charade by acting mannerly and courteous. But other than his nice and kind exterior, he displays nothing. But once you get to know him... Things begin to grow very weird very fast. '''Likes: Little girls, especially those around 8-12. Death, even his own. Black hair. Seeing girls bleed and scream while he has his fun. Tea parties. Dislikes: Heroes. Men. Old people entirely. Pizza. Smirfs. Little blonde girls who don't have time for tea. Cute, fuzzy, white rabbits. Jelly. Personal Ailments: 'Subject, The "Mad" Hatter, exhibits extreme cases of pedophilia. Possibly into necrophilia. He has a remarkable and unhealthy obssession with black haired girls.(Discovered through an analysis of his victims.) He enjoys the thought and process of death to an obscene level of pleasure. Contains various levels of psychosis and is beyond recovery. '''Special Ablilities: ' *'Hatter's Cane-- '''The Hatter's cane is a magical tool in his hands. His maddening darkness has bestowed the tool with numerous abilities. One of which is being able to become as sharp as a witch's lawyer's tongue. It can easily cut through most anything. Another use is he can channel his energy through the diamond and corrupt any entity, living or dead, with his insanity. *'Fancy Footwork-- Hatter's mysterious body is just as crazy as he is. His legs, which make up at least half of his height, are capable of displaying powerful properties all their own. Some cases have been recorded of his spinning so fast on one foot that the kick from the other sliced right through two houses. Another strange exampple is his remarkable ability to leap and bound by dozens of feet at a time. It's safe to assume that a regular kick would be rather strong, as well. *'Magic Hat--' What is really under that hat? The properties of this clothing piece seem vastly inhuman. It is said that the hat is what gives Hatter all his power. Others say it's fitted on so tight to his fat head that it cuts off parts of his brain, making him insane. Whatever the case, the hat itself is a very dark and sinister object that carries with it the promise of evil and madness. The hat literally does make The Hatter. History/Fairytale: Everyone's heard the story that passed. Of that blonde girl and the looking glass. Many have come to grips with her, coming to see her innocence. But one good fellow grew disturbed, and drew himself to darkness. Wonderland. Oh Wonderland, here the Hatter sobs. Wonderland. Oh Wonderland, his sanity long-since lost. The Hatter lost and drowned in pain. Forever caught in pure disdain. For that girl who came from above, taking his fun with her curiosity. The March Hare left with mouse in tow, leaving him to his insanity. '' ''Wonderland. Oh Wonderland, '' ''here ''The Hatter goes. Wonderland. Bleeding Wonderland, he's chopped off your nose. The girls of raven hair he found, with chains and leather they were bound. His smile spread as he begun. They always screamed to stop his fun. The men in white did protest, he'd been disturbed by the girl here past. When locked away to forever rot, his story became... soon forgot... RP DETAILS *'RP: ' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player: ' Ro Wong Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters